Эдгар Росс
Эдгар Росс ( ) — главный антагонист в Red Dead Redemption, и антагонист Red Dead Redemption 2. Биография Родился в 1861 году, Росс является директором раннего федерального правоохранительного органа, Бюро расследований, которое теперь известно как Федеральное бюро расследований (ФБР). В 1899 году был заместителем агента Милтона, а после его смерти возглавил Бюро расследований. Росс поставщик модернизма и играет сильную роль как в повествованиях, так и в темах «Red Dead Redemption». Росс, хотя и старше Марстона, предпочитает ездить на автомобилях и использовать автоматическое оружие. До событий в игре, Росс держал семью Марстона под арестом, чтобы заставить его разыскать своего бывшего друга Билла Уилльямсона. Личность Росс олицетворяет несправедливый и отвратительный характер коррупции в федеральном правительстве в свое время. Он безразличный, аморальный, не лояленый, бессовестный и несправедливый к вине. Продемонстрировал, когда он похитил семью Джона Марстона, чтобы заставить его выследить бывших членов Ван дер Линде, изменив условия их соглашения, чтобы удовлетворить его нужды, и впоследствии предал Марстона даже после его поступков. Росс выступает за федерализм и признает лицемерие своих методов по мере необходимости, показывая, что «конец оправдывает отношение средств» к правоохранительным органам. Возможно, он также имел некоторые предвзятые взгляды, например, называя Настаса дикарем после первого столкновения с ним и полагая, что он не может говорить по-английски, даже после того, как ему сообщили, что Настас был информатором. Red Dead Redemption Росс и его агент Арчер Фордхэм сопровождают Джона Марстона через город Блэкуотер в первых записях Red Dead Redemption. Росс сопоставляется с Марстоном. Росс объясняется лишь частично через ранние отсылки на правительственных агентов в Блэкуотере и скрывается из-за нежелания Марстона явно заявить о своей ситуации своим различным союзникам. После того, как игрок захватывает или убивает Хавьера Эскуэлу, Росс видит проявляет свою уникальную марку самоправедного снисхождения на Марстоне. Игрок должен встретиться с Россом и Фордхэмом на мостовом перекрестке между Новым Остином и Нуэво Параисо. Там Росс оставляет игрока с инструкциями по дальнейшему преследованию Билла Уильямсона, а затем возвращается в Блэкуотер после завершения. Игрок в конце концов убивает Уильямсона вместе с Агустином Альенде во время работы с Абрахамом Рейсом и быстро возвращается в Блэкуотер в соответствии с инструкциями. После смерти Уильямсона Росс и его партнер в Бюро, Арчер Фордхам, до сих пор не удовлетворены. Затем они непосредственно работают с Марстоном в районе Блэкуотер, чтобы помочь ему отследить своего бывшего лидера и наставника банды Голландца. После нескольких стычек с бандой и драматического нападения на лагерь Ван дер Линде при содействии армии США, Марстон настигает его. Голландец выбирают самоубийство, бросаясь с утеса. После смерти Ван дер Линда, Росс не впечатлен неспособностью Марстона выстрелить в Голландца. Принимая пистолет Марстона и труп Ван Линда, Росс утверждает, что «... в докладе отчет лучше ...» Росс и Фордхам наконец и бесцеремонно отказались от опеки над Абигайл и Джеком, сказав Марстону, что их можно найти на ранчо на Надеждах Бичера. Марстон воссоединяется со своей семьей, живет в мире с ними и наслаждается жизнью, в которой он работал и убивал. Однако Росс нарушает сделку, чтобы навсегда уничтожить голландскую банду. С помощью американской армии и маршалов США, Росс начинает тотальное нападение на ранчо. Марстон держит волны атакующих, беспощадно борясь за защиту своей семьи. В конце концов, семья Марстон отступает в сарай, и Джон отправляет свою жену Абигайл и сына Джека из ранчо на лошади. Росс и его агенты окружают сарай. Решив пожертвовать собой ради того, чтобы обеспечить будущее своей семьи, и понимая, что он не сможет покинуть ранчо, Марстон медленно выходит из сарая и сталкивается с нападающими. Вытаскивая свой пистолет, Марстон стреляет в солдат и убивается в волне стрельбы. Росс виден в толпе, закуривая сигару, когда Марстон падает на колени. Марстон не признает Росса. После последнего вздоха Марстон рухнул. Росс и его агенты покидают ранчо, оставляя тело Джона Джеку и Абигейл. Прошло три года, и Росс продолжает работать в Блэкуотере в Федеральным бюро, вскоре став ФБР. За это время Абигейл умирает от неуточненных причин, Джек вырастает. Его изменение внешнего вида и таланта владения пистолетом предполагает, что он много тренировался, чтобы больше походить на своего отца и отомстить за его смерть. Оплатив почтение и оплакивая могилы Джона, Абигейл и дяди, Джек возвращается в Блэкуотер . На вокзале он натыкается на младшего агента Бюро и спрашивает об Эдгаре Россе. Он узнает, что Росс получил «... сундук с медалями». Росс ушел из Бюро в 1913 году и переехал в маленький дом с женой на озере Дон Хулио в Чхолла-Спрингс , Нью-Остин. Однако, несмотря на его выход на пенсию, очевидно, что Бюро все еще преследует Росса за работу из-за его уровня славы в своей организации. Джек Марстон, в 1914 году, выследил Росса, посетив дом на озере Дон Хулио, где он встречает жену Эдгара, Эмили Росс. Она говорит ему, что он охотится со своим братом Филиппом Росс на стороне Нуэво Параисо реки Сан-Луис . Затем Джек пересекает Мексику и находит, что Филлип Росс охотится вдоль Рио-дель-Торо . Филипп говорит Джеку, что его брат охотится на уток вниз по течению. Проходя на запад вдоль реки, Джек Марстон обнаруживает, что Эдгар стреляет в стаю уток и говорит с ним по поводу смерти своего отца. Росс не испытывает никаких угрызений совести за то, что предал и убил Марстона, утверждая, что в конечном итоге ответственность была на самом Джоне. Росс заявляет, что он тоже без колебаний убил бы Джека, а затем сказал ему уйти, прежде чем он убьет его. Джек отказывается уйти, что приводит к кульминационной дуэли. Росс застрелен, иронично завершается давняя тема лицемерия в действиях Росса, напомнив утверждение, что «...В конце концов все заплатят за то, что они сделали». Интересные факты *Характер Эдгара Росса подкрепляет повествовательные темы правительственного посягательства, федерализма, ситуационного лицемерия, модернизма и технологического прогресса. *Несмотря на то, что он был «человеком модернизма», его можно увидеть с винтовкой Винчестера. *Росс делится многими чертами с Фрэнком Тенпенни, главным антагонистом Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. И Росс, и Тенпенни шантажируют главного героя в работе для них, оба из них злоупотребляют своей властью по разным причинам и выделяют лицемерие. Разница между ними заключается в том, что, хоть у Росса были несколько приличные мотивы, Тенпенни ничего не делал, чтобы помочь обездоленным, и вместо этого решил усилить трудности, которые преследовали более бедные части Лос-Сантоса, часто злоупотреблял наркотиками и работал с несколькими бандами и наркобаронами. *Росс, получил все заслуги в убийстве Джона Марстона, потому что в газете 1914 года он даже не упоминает Арчера Фордхама, предполагая, что Фордхам, возможно, не стал знаменитым или что он не присутствовал во время стрельбы. Возможно, это спасло его жизнь, так как после этого Джек Марстон не преследовал его. **Он также, заслужил признание за смерть Хавьера Эскуэллы, Билла Уильямсона и Ван дер Линда. *Росс будет иметь около 400 долларов на теле. *После дуэли Росса его тело может упасть в реку, если будет использоваться мощное оружие, не позволяя игрокам ограбить труп. *Если игрок проиграет в поединке на стороне незнакомца «Миссия моей семьи», Росс будет использовать другой дробовик, когда игрок снова начинает дуэль. *Росс вместе с Дженни, являются единственными двумя персонажами, которые появляются как в второстеменных миссиях незнакомцев, так и в сюжете. *Росс носит похожую одежду Дяди. *Если он нацелен во время «Последнего врага, который должен быть уничтожен», вы можете видеть, что у него есть «дружественная» отметка. Это просто условие, чтобы остановить вас от стрельбы и убийства, так как это сократит события «Помни мою семью». *Каждая миссия, которую давал Эдгар Росс, каким-то образом задействовала автомобиль. *Название каждой миссии, которую даёт Эдгар Росс, - это стих, взятый из христианской Библии - например, «тогда вы узнаете правду» и «истина освободит вас» (Иоанна 8:32). *Росс возможно, является отсылкой на Дж. Эдгара Гувера, директора ФБР в 1935-1972 годах. *Его фамилия имеет шотландское происхождение. *В отличие от многих других главных героев в игре, Росс не встречается в DLC Кошмар нежити, хотя есть модель, которая выглядит поразительно похожей на него. *Тело Росса не может быть уничтожено взрывной винтовкой, пока оно не будет разграблено. *Росс явно движется в своих целях для борьбы с преступностью, но несколько раз нарушает закон. Например, похитил Абигейл и Джека, использовал армию для преследования банды Голландца, а затем и Джона, несмотря на то, что с 1870-х годов американские военные незаконно проводили полицейские действия. *Джон откровенно называет Росса трусом, несмотря на готовность Росса бороться с большой бандой Голландца без всякого прикрытия, и только Марстон помогает ему в битве. *Эдгар Росс упоминает о первом операторе Бюро расследования, Стэнли Финче, который ушел из него в 1912 году. Галерея ob_7f9bdd490eabd5484ea6828583297ec8_1-22.jpg Edgarross.jpg Edgar_Ross_Wallpaper.jpg 1903 Edgar Ross.jpg rdr_ross.JPG rdr_edgar_ross01.jpg Edgar Ross.jpg Rdr truth will set you free000.jpg Uncle_ross.png Rdr remember my family.jpg Ross and Jack duel.jpg 026.JPG|John pointing at Ross. Gold Explosive Rifle.jpg rdr_edgar_ross_flames.jpg rdr_ross_in_blackwater.jpg Rdr ross on the river.jpg DeceasedRoss.png Edgar in dutch.jpg en:Edgar Ross es:Edgar Ross pt-br:Edgar Ross Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Бюро расследований Категория:Семья Россов Категория:Персонажи Red Dead Redemption Категория:Персонажи Red Dead Redemption 2